


Playing with Fire

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Series: Three's The Charm [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bratting, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Super short story tease. Reader decides to be a brat and poke the bear. I may finish this one eventually....or just leave it to the imagination





	Playing with Fire

“Aw, am I making auntie Natasha angry?” Natasha’s eyes flare, her expression stone cold. You don’t care. You feel a reckless thrill at your bratting high.

“Uh, you may want to be careful, darling,” Carol warns you softly, trying to tug you away from your aggressive stance, your attempt to stare down Natasha, provoking her.

You throw Carol a shit eating grin, “Maybe I don’t want to be careful, Captain.” Carol’s legitimate concern in her eyes makes you hesitate for only a second. If Captain Reckless is concerned, maybe you should listen. But then the bratting endorphins kicked in.

You turn your attention back to Nat, who’s been standing completely still. A true predator, waiting to pounce. You don’t give a shit. You advance on her, slowly but steadily. “What are you going to do about it?” You goad, staring up at her. She’s short, but you’re shorter.

Carol’s hand is on your shoulder, forcing you to stop, but you still stare at Natasha. “Down girl,” Carol murmurs. “Do you want to die?” She hisses.

You shrug. “I can handle it.” You say, making direct eye contact with Natasha.

Your words seem to break the spell. Natasha suddenly moves forward, confident strides eating the space between you. “You sure about that, bad girl?”

Your bratting instincts abruptly leave you, damn them, and you take half a step back in retreat before you find your body pressed up against Carol’s hard form. Her hands land on both your shoulders, holding you steady as Natasha comes up to you, stopping only inches away.

“I warned you,” Carol grumbles.

Your eyes are wide, taking in the fiery blaze inside of Natasha’s green ones. You’re fucked.


End file.
